


Последняя иллюзия

by Makianari



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makianari/pseuds/Makianari
Summary: Когда он проснулся в своей комнате, то замер, не понимая, как там оказался. Он же был на мосту, в Лондоне?.. Он ведь добрался до Бека, разве нет? Но что было дальше? Голова кружилась и нещадно болела, словно он принял какое-то снотворное. Парень позвал тётю, но вместо неё ему ответил насмешливый мужской голос:- Прости, малыш, тётушка сегодня не придёт.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	Последняя иллюзия

— …Всем спасибо! Люблю вас!

Махнув рукой, Питер торопливо скрылся за кулисами, где его уже поджидала тётя и Хэппи.

— Хорошая работа. В этот раз ты держался лучше, чем в предыдущий, — пошутила женщина, приобнимая Паркера. Только что закончилось его интервью, на котором парень подробно объяснил журналистам ситуацию с Мистерио. Он рассказал, что не было никаких элементалов и что всё это — лишь иллюзия, созданная самим Квентином. Питер принёс публике извинения за то, что не разглядел в новом «супергерое» мерзавца и обманщика и с болью в голосе сообщил, что ему искренне жаль погибших людей. Он пообещал, что в следующий раз такого не допустит. Во всяком случае, постарается.

— Ну что, пойдём, отметим «счастливый финал»? — спросила Мэй, направляясь к выходу, — Тут недалеко новый ресторанчик открылся…

— Извини, не получится. — виновато сообщил Паркер, останавливаясь и с удовольствием вдыхая свежий воздух. Наконец-то они покинули душное шумное помещение. Ещё немного и ему точно стало бы плохо. Все эти выматывающие дни сделали своё дело, да ещё и эта дурацкая маска, в которой толком не вздохнуть.

— Что? Но почему? — тётя сделала умоляющее лицо и повернулась к Хэппи в поисках поддержки. Тот перевёл с неё взгляд на Питера, который медленно от них пятился.

— Извини, Мэй, я договорился о встрече с ЭмДжей. Давай как-нибудь в другой раз! — крикнул он, махнув рукой и скрывшись за углом. Женщина покачала головой и, взяв Хогана под руку, потащила его к ресторану, сетуя на то, что после Лондона её племянник всё время норовил куда сбежать. Всё-то ему не сиделось на месте!

Остановившись на одной из крыш, Паркер с восторгом окинул взглядом окрашенный солнечными лучами город. Предстоящая встреча каждый раз, как в первый, будоражила сознание, заставляя кончики пальцев подрагивать, а ресницы трепетать от предвкушения.

Наконец, добравшись до нужного дома, он спустился вниз и, торопливо оглядевшись, проскользнул в дом через чёрный ход. Открыв дверь в подвал, Питер замер, словно собираясь с духом. Сердце забилось быстрее и он несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, приводя мысли в порядок. Спустившись по холодной лестнице, он замер перед лежащим на грязном матрасе телом. Губы невольно расползлись в ухмылке при взгляде на мальчишку, а в душе разлилось превосходство над глупым Паучком, который попал в его сети.

«Не помешает немного взбодрить его».

Иллюзия медленно «поползла» вниз, являя вместо Паркера его тётю.

— Питер! — имитируя испуг, воскликнул Квентин, с удовольствием глядя, как парень вздрагивает и поворачивается к нему, звеня наручниками.

— Мэй?.. — осипшим голосом спросил он, — Ты… как ты нашла меня?..

Питер огляделся в поисках «надзирателя» — помощника Бека, которого тот нашёл неизвестно где и который присматривал за мальчишкой, принося ему еду и воду.

— Боже, Питер, я сейчас вызову полицию! Не волнуйся, теперь всё будет хорошо, — издевался на Паркером мужчина, принимаясь рыться в несуществующей сумочке.

— Тише, Мэй, пожалуйста, он может услышать!

На лице тёти показалась ухмылка, злой звериный оскал, которого никогда не бывает на её красивом лице. Сердце парня замерло, когда он осознал, что повёлся на очередную иллюзию Квентина.

— Глупый мальчишка! — раскатисто засмеялся тот, являясь, наконец, в своём настоящем обличье. — Какой же ты непроходимый тупица!

Питер обречённо застонал. А он-то уже обрадовался, что этот кошмар закончился. Кошмар, длившийся по его подсчёту, уже неделю.

Когда он проснулся в своей комнате, то замер, не понимая, как там оказался. Он же был на мосту, в Лондоне?.. Он ведь добрался до Бека, разве нет? Но что было дальше? Голова кружилась и нещадно болела, словно он принял какое-то снотворное. Паркер попытался подняться, но наручник тут же дёрнул его обратно, заставляя удариться спиной о стену. Он непонимающе смотрел на холодивший запястье металл и не понимал, какого чёрта происходит. Парень позвал тётю, но вместо неё ему ответил насмешливый мужской голос, от которого всё тело покрылось мурашками, а волосы на голове встали дыбом:

— Прости, малыш, тётушка сегодня не придёт.

Иллюзия начала исчезать и Паркер с ужасом осознал, что находится не в своей комнате в доме на седьмом этаже, а в каком-то страшном холодном подвале, на старом грязном матрасе. Напротив стоял Квентин, в идеально сидевшем на нём строгом костюме. Мужчина засунул руки в карманы брюк и вглядывался в лицо Питера, с каким-то ненормальным, садистским удовольствием разглядывая кровь под носом и на щеках. Он только что пришёл, вырвавшись, наконец, от окружившей его толпы журналистов — пришлось вкратце объяснить, куда делся Мистерио и кто вообще был во всём виноват. Беку безумно хотелось заорать, объяснить идиотам, что он тоже всего лишь хотел немножко славы и почестей. Ему хотелось, что бы его заметили и полюбили, а не обвинили в смертях и разрушениях. И плевать, что эти самые разрушения произошли именно по его вине.

Но вместо этого мужчине приходилось улыбаться, ведь «дружелюбный сосед» — спокойный и светлый, наивный ребёнок, который никогда не повысит на других голоса. Приходилось, стиснув зубы, обвинять себя самого, рассказывая, что все эти элементалы — лишь иллюзия, созданная фальшивым супергероем. Он извинялся, в душе мечтая растоптать и уничтожить глупых людишек, не понимающих, кого они потеряли.

Питер беспомощно переводил взгляд с Квентина на холодные стены, не понимая, что ему теперь делать дальше. Сил не было даже шевелиться, не то, что как-то сопротивляться.

— И что теперь? Убьёшь меня? — дерзко спросил он, стараясь не показывать страха. Умирать совершенно не хотелось. Тем более, когда у них всё только начало получаться с ЭмДжей.

— Убью, — подтвердил Бек, подходя ближе, — Но не сейчас. Сначала немного поиздеваюсь над тобой за то, что разрушил мои планы.

Паркер стиснул зубы и упрямым взглядом уставился на мужчину. «Никогда не показывай своим врагам, насколько ты слаб» — вспомнил он фразу из какого-то фильма. Сейчас она была как нельзя кстати. Он проводил взглядом ушедшего наверх мужчину, который вернулся спустя пару минут с бутылкой воды. Швырнув её Питеру, Квентин поставил напротив матраса стул и уселся на него, закинув ногу на ногу. Он ухмыльнулся, глядя, как мальчишка жадно пьёт, даже не интересуясь — а не подсыпал ли он чего в воду?

Откинувшись на стену, он прикрыл глаза и из-под ресниц посмотрел на Бека.

— Меня найдут. — пообещал Паркер, ёжась от пробирающегося под кожу холода.

Не нашли. Ни через три дня, ни через неделю. На следующий день, после того, как Питер очнулся, Квентин пришёл с низеньким лысоватым мужчиной, который теперь два раза в сутки приносил ему воду и еду, а так же водил в туалет.

Один раз парень попытался ударить его и сбежать, но наркотик, которым его безбожно продолжали пичкать, сделал своё дело и Паркер упал, больно ударившись лицом об пол. Сил поднять уже не было — все потратил на замах рукой. Вечером он слышал, как Бек наорал на помощника за разбитый нос. Питер не понимал, какое ему дело — ну разбил и разбил, всё равно ведь убьёт его. Но на этом всё не закончилось — через несколько минут Квентин пришел с мокрой тряпкой и, кинув на него взгляд, заставляющий молчать, принялся оттирать кровь с лица. Паркер молчал, растерянно разглядывая сосредоточенного мужчину.

Эта странная неуклюжая забота проявлялась в таких вот мелочах — сегодня Бек отмыл ему лицо, а вчера помощник по его приказу притащил из дома одеяло. Последнему парень обрадовался больше всего — холод в подвале был невыносимым и растянутая футболка да тонкие штаны особо не грели.

Сейчас они снова сидели друг напротив друга, перекидываясь хмурыми взглядами. Мужчина большую часть времени молчал, лишь изредка выдавал какие-то колкости, на которые Питер старался не отвечать.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — наконец, устало спросил Паркер, усаживаясь поудобнее — с прикованной к трубе рукой нормально не только не поспишь, но и не посидишь.

— Я просто уничтожаю то, что тебе дорого. Сегодня вот трахнул твою девушку. Как её там, Мишель?.. — небрежно бросил Квентин. Сердце забилось быстрее, когда он увидел промелькнувшую ярость в глазах мальчишки. Тот дёрнулся к нему, чуть не вывихнув руку.

— Ты лжёшь! — закричал он, вмиг теряя самообладание. Злость распирала, выжигая всё внутри. Хотелось сломать мужчине шею собственными руками, лишь бы наконец заткнулся!

— С чего бы мне врать? — фыркнул тот, поднимаясь и поправляя идеально сидевший костюм, — Она была такая тугая и горячая… И так тихо звала меня по имени. Тебя, точнее.

Он засмеялся, глядя на беспомощные попытки пленника вырваться. Глупый ребёнок даже не понимал, что Бек специально дразнит его, играется с мальчишкой, как кошка с мышкой.

— Грязный ублюдок! — Паркер никогда не ругался, но мужчина настолько вывел его из себя, что сдержаться не удалось, — Я убью тебя!

— Эй, за такое ведь и по губам получить можно, — цокнул мужчина, подходя ближе. Помолчал, обдумывая внезапно появившуюся в голове идею, — А знаешь, это неплохая идея. Тебя давно следовало наказать.

Весь запал тут же исчез. Питер испуганно вскинул взгляд, не зная, что именно затеял Квентин. Он попытался отползти подальше, но тот резко притянул мальчишку к себе, заставляя уткнуться лицом в пах.

— Соси.

Рука с затылка исчезла и Паркер, подняв голову, неверяще уставился на Бека. Он ведь пошутил, верно? Но тот вопросительно изогнул бровь и выжидающе сложил руки на груди.

— Ну? Чего ждёшь?

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — жалобно попросил Питер. Он знал, что мужчина тот ещё мудак, но ведь он не заставит его делать такие вещи?..

Но Квентин был безжалостен и на его мольбу не обратил внимания. Услышав звяканье пряжки и тихое шуршание ткани, парень зажмурился и отвернулся, обещая себе, что ни за что не откроет рот, пусть тот хоть бьёт, хоть убивает его.

— Давай, малыш, иначе я сначала убью твою тётю самым ужасным способом, на который только способен, а потом и твою девушку.

Паркер распахнул глаза. Он не мог допустить этого, уж лучше пусть пострадает он сам, нежели его близкие. Пусть Бек насилует и бьёт его, пусть ломает кости и втаптывает в грязь, но он не допустит, что бы мужчина причинил боль его родным.

Головка члена ткнулась ему в губы и Питер послушно открыл рот.

— Давай, Паучок, я хочу, что бы ты проявил инициативу.

— Я не умею, — прошептал парень, поднимая на Бека глаза.

— Оближи его, — ласково сказал тот, вплетая пальцы в волосы Питера и поглаживая его по голове. Паркер неуверенно обхватил рукой член у основания и коснулся головки языком, пробуя и пытаясь понять, что ему делать. Прошёлся им по стволу, чувствуя выпирающие венки. Снова посмотрел на тяжело дышащего Квентина, словно ждал одобрения.

— Хорошо, — кивнул тот, — А теперь возьми его в рот, только осторожнее с зубами.

Парень послушно заглотил орган, втягивая щёки и начиная медленно двигать головой. Беку хотелось насадить его до основания, заставив уткнуться лицом в лобок. Хотелось быстро и грубо трахать горячий влажный рот, заставляя сопротивляться и пытаться вырваться. Хотелось увидеть слёзы на этом смазливом юношеском лице, но вместо этого мужчина вплетал пальцы в волосы Питера, лаская кожу головы и подбадривая.

Щёки болели, а по подбородку текла слюна, но он упорно продолжал сосать, лаская языком ствол и изредка кидая на Квентина взгляды. В штанах стало тесно и Паркер ненавидел себя за это. Возбудиться от того, что он отсасывает человеку, который похитил его, держит в плену и издевается… Мерзость и позор.

— Поласкай себя. — словно услышал его мысли Бек.

Парень зажмурился от отвращения к себе и этому мужчине, но послушно расстегнул брюки и просунул руку под резинку белья, сжимая влажный ствол. Застонал, заставляя Квентина вцепиться пальцами в плечи Питера, оставляя на коже следы от ногтей. Бек задрожал от прошедшей по члену вибрации и торопливо толкнулся в горло мальчишки. Тот поперхнулся и закашлял, выпуская орган изо рта, но мужчина не обратил на это внимания, притягивая его к себе и начиная торопливо двигаться. Паркер замычал, вцепившись в бёдра Квентина и пытаясь отстраниться, но все попытки были тщетны — тот упорно трахал его в рот, исполняя, наконец, своё желание. Он представлял этот момент всю последнюю неделю, лёжа вечерами в постели и лаская себя. Представлял, как натянет этот грязный болтливый рот и заставит, наконец, замолчать.

Бек застонал и, заставив Питера насадиться до основания, излился ему в горло. Лицо того уже давно покраснело от напряжения, а на щеках были размазаны слёзы. Возбуждение спало и теперь он только тихо хныкал, молясь, что бы это скорее закончилось.

«Ненавижу… Как же я ненавижу тебя», — билась в голове одна-единственная мысль.

Наконец, мужчина оттолкнул его и Паркер ударился о шершавую стену, обдирая кожу на спине. Квентин застегнул брюки и плюхнулся на стул, тяжело дыша. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз оргазм накрывал его так сильно, заставляя сотрясаться всем телом. Ноги всё ещё были как ватные, а руки тряслись. Мальчишка был чертовски хорош. Юный, сладкий девственник, сейчас покорный, а через секунду уже сопротивляющийся и борющийся за свою жизнь.

Бек рассматривал его, словно видел в первый раз. Убивать Питера уже не хотелось. Хотелось видеть, как он будет пытаться жить после плена и после того, что он с ним сделал. Как будет рассказывать знакомым, что его похитили, а те лишь покрутят пальцем у виска, решив, что мальчишка совсем спятил. Поразмыслив пару минут, Квентин поднялся и одёрнул пиджак. Вернувшись только через час, он опустился на корточки перед задремавшим парнем и растолкал его. Тот испуганно вскинулся, звеня наручниками.

— Тише, тише, — Квентин схватил его за запястье и, нащупав вену на сгибе локтя, протёр кожу проспиртованной ватой.

— Что это? — обеспокоенно спросил Паркер, слабо дёргая рукой в попытке освободиться.

— Не волнуйся, скоро всё закончится, — мужчина поднял шприц на уровень глаз и выпустил из него воздух.

— Я не хочу! Пожалуйста, не надо, — он попытался пнуть Бека, но тот увернулся, ударив Питера ладонью по щеке.

— Угомонись. Или мне снова начать угрожать тебе?

Тот покорно замолчал, глядя, как игла медленно входит в вену и шприц пустеет. Он уже понял, что живым отсюда не выйдет. Видимо, Квентин наигрался, а потому решил избавиться от пленника. Глаза начали слипаться, а слабость накатила с удвоенной силой.

— Тише, всё хорошо, — зашептал Бек, укладывая Питера на матрас и гладя по голове. Он постоянно злился на себя — его разрывала какая-то дурацкая, не испытанная ранее нежность к мальчишке и в то же время ненависть за то, что он встал на его пути. Хотелось избить, сломать его, вырвать сердце, а затем прижать к себе и гладить по рукам, шепча какие-нибудь глупости. Эта странная болезненная одержимость Паркером выводила Квентина из себя, но он упорно продолжал приходить в этот дом и этот подвал. Но сегодня был последний раз, когда он был так близко к Питеру. Он не будет больше причинять ему боль и унижать. Сегодня для того всё, наконец, закончится.


End file.
